


Constellations

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, y/n is basically peter's aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: Peter introduces Y/N to her soulmate.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Constellations

When you woke from another night of restless sleep, you sighed. You’d been struggling with sleep, and with your happiness for a few years now, and things weren’t getting any better. Your eyes fell upon the tattoo on your wrist. You’d made the connection between your soulmate tattoo, and your soulmate’s identity years ago, but you never had any intention of revealing this information to him. There was no way in hell that Tony Stark would want you, someone who lived a completely normal, completely boring life. You figured that he was happier without you. 

The tattoo on the inside of your left wrist, the arc reactor that powered the Iron Man suit, was a constant reminder of the soulmate who wouldn’t want you, and you did your best to hide it. You wore long sleeves as much as possible, but today, you weren’t so lucky. All of your long sleeve shirts were dirty, so you had to settle for something that revealed your wrist. This was going to be a bad day. You tried to wear a watch that covered it, but it only covered part of the soulmate tattoo. 

You left your apartment and passed your neighbor, May, in the hallway. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” She smiled. 

“Hey, May.” You returned her grin. 

The two of you had become close friends over the past few years and you’d also gotten to know her nephew quite a while. 

You got through the morning without trouble, though your mood didn’t improve, but it was fourth period class when things got bad. You had May’s niece, Peter, in your class, and usually it was just fine. He was a great student. But today? Today, his amazing observation skills betrayed you. 

You’d let the students go to discuss the book you were teaching in groups, and were currently floating around the room, answering questions and listening in on discussions. You’d just sat down in an empty chair to listen to Peter’s group; there was another student in the group, MJ, who’s critique you always loved to hear in discussions. 

Everything was fine for a few moments, Peter and MJ were going back and forth on ideas about the importance of a piece of imagery. When the conversation shifted, and another student chimed in, Peter’s eyes flitted to you, as if acknowledging that you were there, but his eyes shifted down to your wrist after a moment. You could see his expression as he processed your soulmate tattoo and you pulled your wrist away as quickly as you could. You still weren’t fast enough. You got up from the table to move to the next group without a word, trying to escape the situation before it could get any worse. 

But that didn’t change how much worse your mental state got. For the rest of the day, you worried over what Peter might do or say. You hoped that he’d keep it to himself, but it seemed unlikely. He’d probably tell May, and then she’d talk to you, and you didn’t want that.  
When you got home, you got to work grading assignments, trying to keep those thoughts from your head. It didn’t work. Finally, you gave up and shifted to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. 

It was then that you heard the knock on your front door. 

“Coming!” You called to whoever was waiting outside. Your face fell slightly when you opened the door to reveal Peter, no matter how hard you tried to hide your true emotions behind a smile. 

“Hey, Peter, what’s up?” 

“Hey, (Y/N).” He gave you a wide smile. The two of you had agreed that he could still address you just as “(Y/N)” when you weren’t at school. “May wanted me to invite you for dinner.” He paused, and you could tell he wanted to say more. He hesitated for another moment before he spoke, “And I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Sure, come on in.” You spoke, trying to keep your voice light. You weren’t sure if you were successful. You led him over to the couch and sat across from him, in your comfy maroon arm chair. 

“What’s up?” You asked. 

“I saw your soulmate tattoo today.” Peter started, quietly. He knew this wasn’t a topic you’d want to discuss. You’d managed to skirt it with May, and she didn’t push you. 

“Oh.” You murmured. You’d known this was what he wanted to talk about, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

“The thing is, I know that arc reactor. I’ve worked on the real version of it.” He paused. “With Tony Stark.” 

“Peter,” You sighed, your tone somehow pleading, though you weren’t asking for anything. “I know he’s my soulmate, but it doesn’t change anything.” 

“But it does!” He cried. “I know Tony, we work together all the time! I could introduce you!” 

“Peter,” You started with his name again. “I’m fine. Despite popular belief, you don’t need a soulmate to live. I’m perfectly okay without one.” 

“But that’s not why you’re resisting this, is it?” Peter looked at you skeptically, clearly seeing past your façade. 

“I’m okay.” You spoke the words again, trying to force them to be true. “Just leave this alone.” This time, the pleading in your tone was justified. 

Peter stared out the window for a moment before refocusing his attention to you.

“I don’t think I can.” He spoke and paused for a moment, taking in the slightly pained expression on your face. “It’s just-.” He started again. “I know you and Tony so well, and neither of you are completely okay. All I want is for you to be happy. You’re both like family to me.” 

You sighed. “But how do you know that this will make either of us happy?” 

“I don’t, but I have to try.” 

“Peter, I’m asking you not to.” Your voice grew impatient and agitated. 

“But why?” He kept pushing. 

“Because I don’t!” You tried. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t call him right now.” He spoke. “Tell me why you’re so against this, and I’ll leave it alone.”

“It’s because I’m not good enough!” You finally broke. 

His eyes reflected confusion.

“He’s Tony Stark.” Your eyes fell to the floor as you began to explain. “I’m just…(Y/N), high school English teacher.” 

“Oh,” Peter murmured, his expression hinted at shocked. 

There was silence for a moment, and you looked everywhere but at Peter. 

“I think he’d like you.” Peter finally broke the quiet. There was a slight smile beginning to form on his face. “And I think you’re just what he needs.” 

You shook your head. 

“Fine.” His smile grew wider. “I won’t intercede. But,” He dragged out the end of the word. “It doesn’t change the fact that he’s picking me up tomorrow after school. And, we have fourth period at the end of the day.” The grin filled his entire face now. “If I just so happen to have to speak with you after class, he might see you.” 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, and instead, sighed. “I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?” 

“Nope.” He laughed slightly and started to get up from the couch. “You coming for dinner?” 

“If May wants me.” You followed him out of the apartment and towards May’s. 

You marinated in your fears the next day too. Thankfully, you found a shirt with a more adequate sleeve length, but you were still dreading fourth period. Peter was going to do whatever it took to get Tony Stark into the classroom, to meet you. 

When the period started, Peter flashed you a huge grin from his seat. You were leading a class discussion on last night’s reading, and you stood at the front of the room, prompting the students with discussion questions. You kept one eye on the clock, and as the hands came closer and closer to the final bell, the nerves in your tone became more clear. 

The bell rang and you announced the homework as kids scurried out of the classroom. You sighed. If they’d just wait until you were done talking, you’d have so much less trouble with kids who “didn’t know we had homework”. Once the rest of the students had filed out of the classroom, Peter approached your desk. 

“Peter.” You nodded. 

“Can I call you (Y/N) yet, or do I still have to call you ‘Ms. (Y/L/N)’?” He spoke the last two words with a mocking formality. 

“No, you can call me (Y/N).” You tried, and failed, to suppress the grin that his words brought to your face. “Now, what is it you’d like to discuss?” Your tone had a joking edge to it, knowing that whatever he’d ask you would just be a stalling tactic. 

“I know I said that I was doing this to get Tony here, but I do also have a genuine question.” He spoke. 

The two of you discussed something he’d begun to wonder during the discussion, but your mind was only half present. The other half was watching the door, waiting for something to happen. 

When Peter changed the subject to something you’d been talking about with him and May at dinner the night before, you knew he’d moved on to just waiting for Tony to show up. 

And sure enough, it worked. A few minutes later, he appeared in the doorway. People always say that seeing your soulmate for the first time is magical, a moment that you’ll always remember. You were sure as hell going to remember this moment, but not because it was magical. No, you were going to remember this moment as the moment you learned the true meaning of the term “paralyzed with fear”. 

Even if that paralyzation only lasted for a few seconds before Peter was introducing the two of you, you knew you would remember it forever. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tony flashed you a smile. “Peter’s told me quite a lot about you—only good things, I promise. ” 

You resisted the urge to send Peter a glare as you shook his hand, making sure that your left wrist was hidden. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You did your best to smile, though you weren’t one hundred percent sure that your face actually looked like you were smiling. “And I’ve heard quite a lot about you too.” It was true, as soon as you and Peter were put on dish duty last night, he told you as much about your soulmate as he possibly could. 

The two of you stared at each other for an awkward moment before you spoke up. 

“Well, I’ve got to get going, there’s a faculty meeting in five minutes that I can’t miss.”

“I’ll see you later?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah,” You smiled at the boy you were going to threaten later. 

The two of them headed for the door and you heard Tony ask why you would see him later.  
“May’s working the night shift tonight.” Peter explained. “I usually hang out at (Y/N)’s apartment when she does.” 

You headed to your faculty meeting, feeling both weighted down by your anxiety about the whole situation, but also lighter than you had in years. Soulmates really did have a huge effect on people. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tony Stark had never quite understood his soulmate tattoo. The drawing of a constellation on his left wrist was a mystery, and he’d never been able to figure out anything about it, or his soulmate. He’d never admit it, but he was desperate to find them, whoever his soulmate was. He was sick of being alone. He’d developed the habit when he was a teen, tracing over the lines that connected stars in a design on his wrist over and over again. 

That’s what he was doing now, as he waited outside the school for Peter. But Peter didn’t come. The boy had told Tony that he had fourth period last, English with his favorite teacher. Despite Peter’s deeper interest in math and science, he’d taken a liking to English this year, with the help of his favorite teacher, who he happened to know outside of school as well. He’d told Tony about (Y/N), the woman who was “just like family”. Tony had always been interested in meeting this woman, and he decided that he’d go into the building, find Peter, and if he happened to meet (Y/N), there’d be no harm done. 

When his eyes fell upon her, he almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She was perfect. He wasn’t sure how to explain it, but everything about her just made sense. He was sure that his mouth had fallen open, and he’d lost control of his limbs, and the second part was proved true when he subconsciously extended his hand and spoke a greeting. 

He tried to catch a glimpse of her soulmate tattoo, another habit he’d picked up, but she’d hidden it well, and he was almost sure that it was purposeful. 

Before he knew what was happening, they were back in the car. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked him as he started the car. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tony murmured, as his head slowly returned to his body and he regained control of it. His statement proved to be a lie as, for the rest of the evening, he was only partially present in his time with Peter. When he returned Peter to his apartment that night, his eyes darted around the hallway, hoping that he’d catch a glimpse of you. He didn’t.

When he returned to the Avengers Tower, the thought of you was the only thing on his mind. He rushed to his lab before anyone could speak to him, and began working on a project, but his mind was too preoccupied. All he could think of was you. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>

You were in a similar situation; as you got home from work, did some grading, and made food, you couldn’t stop thinking about your soulmate. Your thoughts were in turmoil, part of you wanted to continue to pretend that you were fine without a soulmate, to forget that you’d ever even met Tony Stark, but the other part of you, the part that was growing louder, argued to the opposite. That part wanted to see him again. 

You hardly noticed when Peter unlocked your apartment door, using the spare key you’d given May a long time ago. He sat down on a bar stool and watched you strain pasta. 

“Soooo,” He started. “What’d you think?” 

“What?” Your daze broke as he began to speak, but you still hadn’t registered his words.

“What’d you think?” He spoke again, but your confused look stayed. “Of Tony.” He added. 

“Oh,” It finally clicked. “He was fine, I guess.” You lied. 

“Just ‘fine’?”

“Yeah.” You shrugged, hoping you sounded convincing. You didn’t. 

“He couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Peter smiled, revealing a piece of information that completely threw you. 

“Really?” You couldn’t hide the hopefulness that edged your voice. 

“Yeah. He was distracted for the whole afternoon.” He let out a small laugh. “I think he wants to see you again.” 

“He didn’t see my tattoo, did he?” You spoke nervously and subconsciously touched the arc reactor on your wrist. 

“No. Or at least, he didn’t say anything about it.” 

“Good.” You sighed in relief. As much as you wanted to see the man again, it was scary, thinking about him seeing your tattoo. 

“You should talk to him. I could totally set it up.” 

“No, Peter.” Your tone was a warning. 

“Okay, fine, whatever you say.” He threw his hands up in defeat. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the days past, your desire to see Tony again grew, as did his desire to see you. It was a week before Peter finally decided that he had to go against your wishes. He complained to MJ and Ned, leaving out the specifics of your and Tony’s identity, and they told him that he should do something. So he did something that you might never forgive him for. He talked to May. Thankfully, she agreed that they had to do something about the two of you. 

Dinner was the first step. Getting you two in the same vicinity was going to be hard enough—though Peter didn’t think that Tony would be a problem. You were the wild card.  
You came to dinner in their apartment most nights, so tonight didn’t feel any different. But the energy in the room was different. Peter was nervous, that was clear, but you couldn’t quite pin May’s emotions. 

When there was a knock on the front door, you suddenly knew exactly why something was different. There wasn’t enough time for you to react before Peter had dashed to open the door, and Tony Stark stood before you. You were frozen, halfway through setting a plate on the table. 

“And I believe you remember (Y/N),” You heard Peter say, finally breaking you from your trance. You finished setting the plate on the table and turned to greet him. 

“Hi,” You gave an awkward wave with your right hand before subconsciously pushing your sleeve further over your left. 

The meal was one of the worst in your life. You spent the entire time doing your best to keep your wrist covered, eating awkwardly between the bits of conversation Peter was trying to force. You were sure you gave him about a million death glares. 

When all of you were done eating, you moved to the couch. When May asked Peter to help her do the dishes, you had to do everything in your power not to roll your eyes. It was so obvious what they were trying to do. 

But you had to admit, the more time you spent with Tony, the more you liked him. Your conversation wasn’t quite so awkward anymore, and your smile was a little more real.  
It was late when you finally decided to get home. You had work in the morning and you had no desire to sleep through your alarm. You were trying to gauge his expression as you said your goodbyes, but you came up with nothing. He was doing an excellent job of hiding what he was thinking, and for some reason, that worried you. 

You closed the door to your apartment before falling against it. Tonight had drained you, no matter how much fun you’d actually ended up having. You were starting to think that maybe, just maybe, being his soulmate wasn’t such a bad thing.

When you finally pulled yourself from the floor, you’d barely taken three steps before there was a knock on your door. You didn’t do a very good job of hiding your surprise when you found Tony Stark on the other side. 

“Hi,” you murmured softly as you opened the door further. 

“Hi,” he returned, and you could tell that something was different about him. He’d dropped his facade. Now, he stood before you as himself, fear and all. “Could I talk to you for a second?” 

“Yeah, sure. Come on in.” You gestured to the inside of your apartment. 

“So, I, uh, I saw your soulmark. At dinner,” he spoke quickly as soon as your door was closed.  
“What?” 

“Yeah. I know you were trying to hide it, but I—you were trying to pass Peter something and your sleeve—”

“Oh,” you spoke, accidentally cutting him off. 

“Yeah, I...I recognized it, it’s my...” 

“Your arc reactor.” 

There was a pause. 

“Were you going to tell me?” His tone suddenly shifted.

“I…” You trailed off, looking for the right words. You didn’t think he’d respond well if you told him the truth: you’d never planned to tell him. “I don’t know.” You finally settled on the right words. “I honestly never thought I’d meet you, let alone have the opportunity to tell you. And then, when you showed up in my classroom, I was just taken by surprise,” you spoke quickly.  
He was watching you, you noticed when you finally stopped. Not just in the way that one does when someone is speaking, but something more intense. You couldn’t quite figure out what he was thinking, and you really wanted to. 

“I’ve been searching for you for years.” He broke the silence. “I can’t count the hours that I’ve spent trying to find the meaning in this.” He put up his wrist. There was a small constellation in the same place the arc reactor was on yours. 

You let out a breath. 

“You didn’t plan on telling me, did you?” 

“No.” Your voice was barely audible. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why?”

“It’s silly.” You suddenly couldn’t help but feel incredibly embarrassed about your insecurities. 

“I won’t laugh.” 

You stared out your window for a moment before making a decision you knew you’d regret. You were honest. 

“I’m just (Y/N),” you mumbled. “A boring high school English teacher. You’re literally a superhero.” 

He laughed. You hit his arm lightly, “You said you wouldn’t laugh.” 

“I’m sorry.” There was a smile on his face now. “It’s just that—I’m usually the one to think that they’re not enough. It’s sort of nice for it to be someone else for a change…” he trailed off, watching you carefully. “You know that you are though, right? Enough.” 

Your eyes fell to the floor. You didn’t. 

He reached out for your hand and grasped it in his. 

“(Y/N), I’ve spent my whole life waiting, looking for my soulmate. I’m not disappointed, I never will be.” 

You still couldn’t bring your eyes to meet his. A heavy silence set over the apartment.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” Tony broke it, holding up his wrist. 

“Oh,” you blushed. “When I was younger, my sister and I were absolutely obsessed with the stars. That one in particular stuck with me. I used to draw it on everything. I’ve still got one in my room.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

The two of you continued talking for hours. It was amazing how easy it was for you to open up to him, and for him to do the same. You didn’t realize how long it had been until there was light outside your apartment again. 

“Shit,” you exclaimed suddenly when you saw the clock and fell back against the couch. “I’ve got work in two hours,” you groaned. 

“You should sleep,” Tony spoke. 

“I’m already going to go to work half-dead. Why not make it just a little worse?” 

“No, you really should. I should go…” 

Your eyes fell. You really didn’t want him to leave. 

“Okay,” you returned softly. 

“D’you think we could meet this evening?” There was hope in his voice. 

“Yeah, of course,” you responded quickly. 

You said your goodbyes, and when you finally climbed into bed, you passed out before your head hit the pillow. Your alarm woke you up much sooner than you would’ve liked. 

It took two cups of coffee before you could consider waking up fully. Even then, you struggled to stay awake through your morning classes. When you reached the last class you had to teach for the day, you weren’t sure if you were going to be able to stay awake. 

“You look like death,” Peter greeted you when he passed your desk. 

“Wow, thanks so much.” Sarcasm dripped from your voice. 

You scowled at his grin and began the class. 

When the bell rang, after what felt like forever, you dismissed the class immediately.

“You sure you’re okay?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, m’fine. Just need some sleep,” you murmured as you packed up your things. You wanted to leave before the traffic got bad; you weren’t sure you could stay awake through it.  
As soon as you’d locked your front door, you dropped onto your couch and fell fast asleep.  
When you woke hours later, your phone was buzzing. 

“Yeah,” you answered, trying to shake the sleep from your thoughts. 

“Hey.” You heard Tony’s voice. 

“Oh no,” you exclaimed, checking the clock. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. 

“Ack, I’m so sorry. I fell asleep and…” 

“It’s okay,” he laughed. 

“Do-d’you want to come over? We could...watch a movie or something?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll pick up some food and be there soon?” 

“Mmkay,” you smiled. 

By the time he arrived, you’d cleaned up your apartment a little, and you felt remarkably more human. He brought takeout from a place that he swore was amazing. You’d never have shawarma before, but you were willing to try it. 

You couldn’t have been more thankful that it was Friday—the two of you stayed up just as late as the night before, but this time, you both passed out before either of you could look at the time. 

When you woke in the morning, you were alone. This was odd, considering the fact that you didn’t remember Tony leaving. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up on the couch.  
“Good morning,” he called from the kitchen. “I’m making breakfast.” 

“What’re you making?” You asked as you stood up, heading over to the counter. 

“Eggs,” he smiled as though he was proud of himself. “It’s one of the only things I can make without causing a disaster.” 

“Nice. What are we doing today?” 

“Anything we want to, I hope,” he smirked. 

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion i should stop writing non-lesbian relationships


End file.
